Taman
Taman is the son of Raditz. History In Taman's timeline of Universe 7 Frieza did fear the saiyans but he didn't want to be pushed around by Beerus so he did not murder the saiyans, they were still some of his best warriors. Raditz settled down made a family but his son had been bullied every day they would beat him to near death so every day he would get a zenkai boost. When he was 6 he entered the tournament to see he could conquer planets and with the large amount of zenkai boosts he got he won the tournament with his team Rapini and Kabocha. 3 years passed and Raditz had needed to find out why Kakarot had not returned, so Raditz traveled to earth to find out where Kakarot was and Raditz suffered a death at the hands of Kakarot and Piccolo. Taman and his mother were told this and Taman's mother went to earth to avenge Raditz, on Earth she fought Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha she killed Yamcha and Chiaotzu but she was tired when battling Tien and she was killed , when Taman was told the news he had snapped and became a super saiyan. Taman got a saiyan pod and went around the universe in need for training becase he wanted to avenge his parents. on his 3 years traveling around the universe he realized it was probably best that his parents died as he unlocked the legend that is super saiyan. Taman returned to Planet Vegeta and met an Ice-Jin (Frieza race) named Boreas had come to planet Vegeta to find recruits and Taman overheard that he was a feared Ice-Jin so he participated in his tournament, and came out atop many. Appearance Taman is the same height as Gohan and has the battle Armour as Bardock, since he is the son of Raditz, Taman has the same hair. Personality Taman is cheerful, he doesn't have mercy for enemies and will give his life to save people he cares for. Transformations Great Ape Like every saiyan Taman can transform into an Oozaru but chooses not to because is disgusted by it and he has no use for it. Super Saiyan Taman is the first super saiyan come from planet Vegeta he achieved this form when he heard both of his parents had been killed, he lashed out in rage and sustained the super saiyan form for around 10 seconds. He trained hard and learned how to control super saiyan and surpassed it. Super Saiyan 2 He was taken by Boreas to be a soldier in his army and he wanted to become top rank so he trained until he achieved super saiyan 2 because of the rage that he would be mid-level forever. Techniques *Flight–The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Blast-The most basic form of an energy wave. *Multiple Finger Blast-Shoots small blue energy spheres from each of your fingertips. *Instant Transmission-Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. *False Punch-The user pretends to Punch their opponent's head and, teleport behind them and blast their head off. *Revenge Gun- The user grabs their enemy throws them down to the floor and blast powerful energy waves from your feet killing their enemy and boosting them up (can then be combined with Energy sword if somone is above the user). *Energy Sword-a sword made of ki surrounds the users hand *Rolling Card-the user puts their left hand out straight and they place their right hand on top, with their arm and hand turned 90 degrees, then they slide their hand and create a card like object made of ki. *Killing Blow-make a sphere of energy and from it comes a powerful energy wave that follows their opponent. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Pantheon of Boreas Member Category:Pantheon of Boreas Members